RP: Virtus Fabulae/Prequels: The Mine
The following is a subsection of the upcoming section of the RP featuring the "Saviors", along with their newly gained companion moving into a mine after a radio broadcast is received from an abandoned mine. To visit the Virtus Fabulae page, click the link in the top left corner. ---- Audio Journal, David Frost, 3rd Tigris 821 ARD -*miscellaneous noise, revving of a car, footsteps, echoes, voices* David Frost: Testing, testing, one two three. Is this damn thing on? It's my first day here in the Oakhaven mine. Me and Jeffrey are here. Luckily the scrapyard about twenty miles away has great food. But we'll be down there, gathering up the damn conduits for magic. Old mine was said to be cursed- Unknown: Dave, just shut the fuck up. What the hell's the point of a journal if it's for you? I've got a fine journal here. -*ruffling of pages, miscellaneous voices in the background* David: Dolor? That shit's for virgins! Unknown: Well fuckin' your sister doesn't count! Haha, see you at the scrapyard for lunch. David: Alright! Anyways, the mine was said to be cursed. Back when magic was the only form of protecting yourself, a whole load of miners down here all got sick and died. You know how the first assumption was "OOH CURSES!"... Anyways, I'll check back up in a while. David out. END OF LINE 28th Lepus, 821 ARD They sent a group of scientists down with us. Had some shit installed, and now we have to go through some sterilizer before going to sleep. And our suits are in airtight containers! But I can't say I'm complaining. Last mine I was in I swear I woke up with dirt covering every crevice in my body, and the padding in my pillow was made of a mouse! I love these clean rooms. Except the beds are cold. Anyways, I'm headed back down into the mines. -*clattering* END OF LINE 16th Vipera, 821 ARD -*heavy breathing, followed by sighes* David: I'm worried. Last night I saw Dr. Klein inside the armory, sitting on a bench talking to someone. The weird thing was, there was no one in there. Damn scientists can't take the lack of sunlight we get down here, and they've got the practical lap of luxury. And I mean, what the hell? I've continually gotten injured in this mine. So much goddamn pain! Left scapula was fractured, and my big toe is broken, but I'm fine. END OF LINE 25th Capra, 821 ARD Bad news. Dr. Klein committed suicide. We found him in his room. He hung himself. It was.. Bad. Other members of the science team went farther into the mine. Fucking morons are convinced that they have to keep going. Apparently, near level 11, there's something big concealed in the ground. Dunno what it is. END OF LINE 1st Simius, 821 ARD We heard noises outside. Like, explosions. No one is willing to open the "vault" door out. Scared as fuck. What the hell is happening? Joey and Paolo went farther into the mine. Scientists haven't gotten back since the 25th, when they came up for food. END OF LINE 11th Simius, 821 ARD Not even daring to go outside. Vault door is really warm. I figure I'm going with Dylan and Michael farther into the mine to find where Joey and Paolo are. Whatever we find down there, I've got my journal to tell it to whoever I might want to read this. END OF LINE 13th Simius, 821 ARD I'm walking in tan slime... It looks like skin. Our respirators are working at full throttle. Whatever the fuck is down here seems to have formed some sort of... What did Michael call it? Biomass. Right. I'm kind of scared. Just saw a gauntlet from a mining suit on the ground. Again, scared as fuck. END OF LINE 16th Simius, 821 ARD Joey found us. I'm really goddamn scared. He.. Wasn't Joey. Wasn't wearing his helmet. Eyes were all bloodshot and he was silent, skin all gray and shit. Then he walked up to Dylan and some huge tentacles just came out of his back. Then his head split in half and his bones just came out and KILLED DYLAN! ITS JUST ME AND MICHAEL NOW SCARED AS FUCK END OF LINE 21st Simius, 821 ARD more skeletons. more bodies. so many of them just came alive and attacked us. me and michael are low on food and water and were trying to keep going trying to find out what in fuck is going on im really scared scared scared scared scared scared END OF LINE 22nd Simius, 821 ARD michael is dead but we made it to the bottom. i hacked the system and gave myself control of the mines. i dont know if anyone is out there but i need help. need need need help. theres something big down here. its bubbling gurgling and is powering all of those people. doctors were the same as joey. what in hell END OF LINE 23rd Simius, 821 ARD they found me im running away trying to make my way back up. sending out a radio broadcast. maybe if someones out there theyll get here and ill make it. but i think michael sealed the mine but i need help END OF LINE 24th Simius, 821 ARD oh gods please i need help. i just sent out another updated broadca 24th Simius, 821 ARD Hoc sufficere. Omnes homines esse conscius quod hoc "meum", ut subditorum vocant, est nunc habitabitur a maior entia, servi daemones. Noli occidere nos conabimur. Plus enim te, et salutis vestrae perditioni. 24th Simius, 821 ARD WARNING: LOW BATTERY! PLEASE CHARGE THIS DEVICE IMMEDIATELY